


Sleeping In

by Broken_Record_3



Series: Moxie/Ellington [5]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Ellington is tired of her wife sleeping in.
Relationships: Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan
Series: Moxie/Ellington [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping In

Ellington stretched her arms and looked out the window. It was a bright spring Sunday, cherry blossom petals fluttering past the window. She took a sip from the coffee in her hands and set it down on the counter. Her fingers drummed on the windowsill and she smiled. She had been living in this house for four months, and she reckoned she would never get tired of it. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30. Why wasn’t Moxie up yet? She rolled her eyes and turned towards the bedroom door. She cracked the door open and stuck her head in. 

“Why are you still asleep?” Ellington asked. Moxie was wrapped in seemingly every blanket in the house and wearing a pair of pajamas printed like newspapers. She blinked her eyes open and scowled at Ellington. 

“How are you dressed already?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

Ellington looked at her clothes. She was wearing black jeans, with a black sweater over a white button-up shirt. She had woken up at 6:30 like she always did. 

“Because I actually wake up at a normal time.” Ellington laughed, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“A normal time!? You wake up at like six in the morning!” Moxie yelled, sitting up. 

“Whatever.” Ellington rolled her eyes and crawled further up the bed, leaning on the headboard. 

Ellington poked her wife in the shoulder repeatedly, giggling. Moxie glared at her and hit her hand away. 

“I don’t wanna get up!” Moxie protested, putting a pillow over her head. Ellington ripped the pillow out of her hands and laughed. 

“The news never sleeps, remember?” Ellington teased. Moxie gave her a confused look. 

“That’s what you told me at five AM last night when I told you to go to bed, and you insisted you “just needed to finish this article”. I had to carry you to our bed when you passed out.” She kept laughing and poking Moxie. 

“You’re a bitch.” Moxie replied, scowling. 

“Why’d you marry me then?” 

“Because you’re a very pretty bitch.” She smiled, putting her hand on Ellington’s cheek. 

Ellington giggled and let her head get pulled down to the mattress. Moxie pulled Ellington’s face towards hers until their noses were pressed together. Ellington giggled and looked into her wife’s eyes. They were all squinty like they always were when she was happy. 

“Your breath smells like coffee,” Moxie pointed out. 

“No shit, sherlock.” Ellington laughed. She leaned in closer, planting her lips on Moxie’s. Maybe sleeping in wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the gayest thing I've ever written? Quite possibly.


End file.
